The Cafe Of Dreams
by CrimsonVica
Summary: Inko Midoriya, wife of Hisashi Midoriya was murdered. With only a faint depiction of said murderer, Izuku sets out to become a hero. Now with his adoptive father Ashura Busaki, a cafe owner, will he walk the path of a hero while working at a cafe.
1. Strength Comes From Fear

(Nobody's P.O.V)

"Hey Deku!" A loud yell emanated in his ears, as he opened his eyes, Bakugo Katsuki or Kacchan stood in front of him. "Oi! Deku are you tryna to sleep on the job! You're the god damn number one hero you idiot!" Kacchan roared as Izuku rubbed his head slowly.

"Sorry Kacchan, I must of fell asleep, anyways where's the villain?" Bakugo scoffed while he pointed straight leading towards a villain with a pyrokenesis quirk. As Izuku slowly forged up, he screamed, "Onwards!" As the duo rushed carelessly towards the villain.

As Izuku and Bakugo dashed closer to the villain, it's appearance was very noticeable by only Izuku as he stopped in his tracks before tears slowly descend down his chilly cheeks. "Deku! What are you doing he's coming,"

Crash! Bam! Boom!

"Father..."

———

"Ahhhh!" A loud bloodcurdling scream echoed near his bedroom. Izuku slowly woke up, realising he was dreaming, quietly got off the bed making sure to be silent, he tiptoed towards the kitchen where the terrifying scream emanated to, Izuku was shaking, but he forged on in fear.

He wished he stayed in bed...

What he saw scarred him for the rest of his life. His mother, dead, flames enveloped her as ash spread across the wooden floor. Boom! The front half of his house exploded in flames as a very familiar man stood behind him. A sharp knife stood still in front of Izuku's neck. His blood ran cold as waves of translucent liquids pour down his pale cheeks.

"My job is done, now I could slice your neck and it will be done but... you dream about being like All Might, if you truly are a strong one, I'll come after you, and kill you in front of everyone! Haha! Don't you love the great feeling of murder?" Fear like flames scaled up his body, the voice was too familiar, the strain on his throat added the to the already murderous atmosphere. Izuku felt a sharp pain on his back, Plonk! A swift elbow to the back from the man knocked Izuku out. All he remembered was his appearance, tall and skinny, black haired and had flames shooting out of his mouth.

———

"He-yo-kay," a calm voice kept repeating in Izuku's ears as the little boy slowly opened his eyes. He saw an old man who had a plate of cookies and milk approached him. "Don't come closer!" Izuku yelled as the old man smiled while placing down the plate. Assuring him that he's safe he slowly wrapped a warm blanket around him, "Little one, can you tell me what happened so I can file a report to the heroes," Izuku felt a safe aura around him while he slowly explained the situation.

Nodding, the old man went to grab his phone before calling the police. "This is Ashura Busaki speaking! I've found a child who has reported a case of family murder!" Izuku's eyes felt tired as they slowly shut one by one before he quietly fell asleep. Once Ashura was finished talking to the police, he decided on adopting Izuku instead of putting him in a foster family. 'His reaction to males are more aggressive than females, I'm basically the only one who he trusts, this is a problem, it will be hard for him to interact to male friends or family, if he has any that is? If I put him in a foster family the results are troubling, I have no choice but to adopt this child' He places the phone down before planning to get the adoption papers soon.

———

(5 years later, Izuku's P.O.V)

———

My name his Izuku Busaki Midoriya, 15 years old now and quirkless, according to my two joint pinky toe, and although the death of my mother has constantly put me stressed, I will become a hero to fulfill my promise to my mother. Living with my adoptive father, life has been great, he's trained me for a while as a cafe waiter and cook and I have gotten used the the customers, male and female, so my fear has been suppressed for now. But I had dropped out of Aldera High, so I don't need to worry about Bakugo tormenting me about being quirkless.

Now that UA has officially dismissed the, 'Need a quirk to enter' crap, I can become a quirkless hero! But good results required hard work, I've been training at Dagobah Beach because of all the disrespectful people who throw trash away! I have a four pack so I'm pretty ripped. But the most interesting part of my life is: Vigilantism! I'm quirkless so the police can't arrest me for vigilantism unless I use a quirk, it's dangerous but rewarding and fun but now that the Hero Course is nearing I can finally start my first step as a hero.

It's nearly night so my patrol will start soon. Although All Might is still the number one hero, he rarely appears in crimes unless it's necessary, it weird but since that has happen crime has been increasing despite more heroes joining the fray. If nobody won't stop this, I will.

———

_Flashback_

———

I was currently searching how to make Velvet Ice Cream for the cafe my dad owns but I found a search result about vigilantes. 'Vigilantes: Heroes or Villains' the infomation was interesting and taught me a lot about the real world. The comments ranged from Happy to Neutral to Angry: 'A vigilante named Arc saved my brother from a criminal using his time quirk!' 'Vigilantes are villains! They use their quirks for themselves and break the rules by using their quirks without a hero licence!' 'Well as long as they don't do anything bad and save people, then that's fine' I was intrigued to the point of me wanting to be one.

———

In the end after some hard convincing to my dad, I finally was able to become one without my dad being mad. After I made some quick machines from the trash in Dagobah, seriously they should not throw some useful crap in there, I made some support equipment. I got a knack for it when I was fixing a coffee machine. Anyways with the gear ready and nearly night, I needed a persona. Ukuzi was my first option but sounded to easy to decode so I decided to go with Ikuzu which when the second and second last letter are swapped it spelled Izuku.

———

"Gah!" A yell enveloped the alleyways as I started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. "Come on little missy, we need to be pleasured and you will be perfect," Jeez, I hate these kind of people. I end up finding a blue haired girl surrounded by three men. Bam! I jumped on top of one of the thugs as the two others point guns at me. "Looky here! A little hero tryna save a princess," One of the thugs goes closer to the girl with their hand about to rape the girl. "Ahhh!" A knife was thrown at their hands while the other one tries to shoot at me. Keyword was tried. As I deflect the bullet with another knife before also throwing it at the thug. With both two bleeding and one knocked out, I zoomed to the girl before jumping across the walls of the alleyways.

———

In the dead of night I carried the girl bridal style, which she weighed lighter than the average washing machine but was heavier than a small table, she blushed a strong colour of red before asking, "Who are you?" Which I responded with my vigilante name, Ikuzu. After dropping her off silently at the nearest police station I disappeared in the shadows before heading back home to rest. Luckily, I had my mask and hoodie on, it was a kitsune mask with red and blue patterns on it and the jacket was dark blue so it somewhat camouflaged me in the dark, so I couldn't get arrested. All she only saw was my barely visible green hair. Better watch out for her just in case she gets jumped on.

———

(Nejire's P.O.V)

———

Wow! That boy was amazing! Besides the blood his reflexes were great! Does he have a reflex quirk! Wait! I forgotten to thank him! Alright Ikuzu, If I ever see you again, I hope that I could at least owe you one.

———

(Nobody's P.O.V)

———

What Nejire didn't realise was that Izuku was watching over her until she got home safe. Izuku smiled before actually going home to rest.

———

_Flashback End_

———

Izuku was walking back to the cafe after training at Dagobah and the shortest route was underneath a bridge near Aldera High. Izuku usually had a hoodie on and a small mask to cover his face. Unfortunately, Izuku thought it was going to be a normal walk under the bridge, which it wasn't. A voice emanated behind him, it was all too familiar... it was a voice of a killer. As memories cloud his mind, the tone of the voice was like the person who murdered his mother, he slowly kneeled down before panicking and whispering in distress. "Nice bodysuit, a bit scrawny but will do, thanks! Your my hero!" The voice says while a wet noise became louder before a slimy substance covered Izuku, chocking him by placing its slime down his throat. 'Is this the end...sorry mum, sorry dad...

———

**"It doesn't end until WE say it ends..."**

———

An ominous mist surrounded Izuku as black ropes twist and turn, the wrap the slime beast in a violent rage. "What is this!" The slime villain winced in pain. Izuku stood quietly glaring at the villain, the slime beast stoped moving in fear, the glare was as deadly as the devil itself. Black ropes enveloped its entire body before...

———

**"Perish before my feet,"**

———

The ropes become tighter before crushing the slime villain in pieces. As the mist disappears the ropes fade away before leaving blobs of slime throughout the bridge.

———

"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I'M H-" A loud booming yell came from the sky as All Might, the number one hero, appeared In the flesh as Izuku nearly fainted in excitement. "Young man! Thank you for disarming the villain but make sure not to use your powers too much!" All Might grinned a large smile as Izuku fanboyed so much that All Might had to shut him up. "Um..can I have your autograph!" The nervous yet excited Izuku asked. Which All Might pointed to his notebook that fell on the ground that had his signature on it. Izuku was beyond happy. He fainted. Sighing, All Might sweat-dropped before placing Izuku on a bench with note book in hand before flying off into the stratosphere because of the many fanboys and girls chasing after him.

———

Izuku woke up in confusion as he slowly stood up. In his hand was the notebook that All Might pointed to which had an Autograph on it. Izuku grinned as he happily ran back to the Cafe with an infinite stock of smiles.

———

'Getting a quirk and meeting All Might, what could get better!' He thought.

———

Preview For Chapter 2: Knowledge Comes From Exprience

———

Emotions? What has that got to do with my power?


	2. Hiatus

Going hiatus, not for long but a while. Anyways my new project, Bonds Beyond Hydrokinesis is my new focus until I have ideas for this story. Sorry!


End file.
